Verdade ou Consequencia?
by SmellyCat81
Summary: Já era tarde quando os alunos da Grifinória junto com Luna resolveram jogar um jogo trouxa antigo. Muitas revelações por vir.


_**Nome da fic: Verdade ou Consequencia?**_

_**Descrição: Já era tarde quando os alunos da Grifinória junto com Luna resolveram jogar um jogo trouxa antigo. Muitas revelações por vir (A série Harry Potter, obviamente, não pertence a mim).**_

'Hermione, para de ser chata e vem jogar com a gente!' disse uma Lilá Brown meio bebada.

'Lilá, o que você está bebendo?' Hermione perguntou aflita olhando para o copo da colega de quarto.

'Boa pergunta, o que eu estou bebendo Simas?' perguntou a menina parecendo confusa, Simas mecheu os braços tentando dizer que não sabia, Lilá olhou para Parvati e as duas tiveram um ataque de risos.

Era sábado a noite, todos estavam no Salão Comunal, Hermione tentava terminar seu trabalho de Transfiguração, mas os risos e vozes altas a atrapalhavam. Estavam todos brincando de Verdade ou Consequencia, o jogo idiota de trouxas que ela tanto jogava quando mais nova.

Gina que estava sentado ao lado de Harry no chão se levantou e foi sentar na mesa que Hermione estava.

'Vamos lá, você não pode se divertir pelo menos uma noite?' perguntou Gina tirando a pena das mãos de Hermione 'E além do mais, você está precisando esquecer os estudos.'

Hermione deu uma olhada nos amigos e viu que todos pareciam estar se divertindo, e ela sabia que lá no fundo Gina tinha razão, ela realmente estav precisando relaxar.

'Tudo bem.' disse Hermione se levantando com amiga e indo sentar no chão.

'Certo então eu giro a garrafa.' disse Luna que fora convidada por Gina a participar da pequena festa.

A garrafa rodou e parou apontada para Simas e Hermione.

'Certo, o que você quer, Hermione? Verdade ou consequencia?' ele perguntou batendo palmas de animação, ele parecia estar feliz demais.

'Hm, verdade, eu acho.' ela disse nervosa.

'Tome o Veritaserum.'

Hermione bebeu um gole da poção e se sentiu estranhamente exposta.

'Certo, me pergunte logo.'

'Qual foi sua primeira paixão aqui em Hogwarts?' ele perguntou e logo depois todos os alunos presentes soltaram gritinhos de aprovação.

'Ron.' ela disse e logo depois deu um tapa na boca.

'O que?' exclamou Fred rindo muito com George.

Hermione não lembrava de ter corado tanto antes, ela estava gelada também e se recusava a falar alguma coisa, muito menos a olhar para Ron que estava estranhamente calado do outro lado da roda.

'Depois dessa confisão, vamos continuar.' disse Simas entre risadas.

O jogo continuou e foram descobertas as coisas mais estranhas sobre os alunos que estavam jogando, para citar algumas: Lilá dorme abraçada com um cobertor rosa desde os cinco anos, Neville não vai ao banheiro entre meia noite e três da madrugada e Fred ainda deixou bem claro para os que não sabiam, o real motivo para Ron ter medo de aranhas.

Para não falar o que os alunos tiveram de fazer, Neville e Luna tiveram de se beijar (entre aplausos de Gina e Hermione), Parvati teria de deixar um bilhete de amor na mesa de Snape no dia seguinte e Hermione teria de fazer o dever de Adivinhação de Harry mesmo já tendo abandonado essa matéria.

Já era quase uma hora quando eles pararam de jogar e resolveram ir dormir, todos menos Hermione que quis tentar terminar seu dever, o que foi muito estranho de fazer já que ela ainda tinha uma dose de Veritaserum no organismo.

O que ela não tinha reparado era que Ron também não tinha subido para o dormitorio, ele esperou ela terminar de fazer seu dever e foi falar com ela.

'Então, eu fui sua primeira paixão?' foi a primeira coisa que ele disse. Ele só pareceu perceber o que tinha acabado de dizer uns minutos depois.

Hermione ficou extremamente vermelha e começou a gaguejar.

'Bem, é, sabe.' foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer.

Ele riu.

'Sabe, talvez você também tenha sido a minha.' ele disse olhando para o chão, as orelhas já escarlate.

Ela olhou para ele completamente abismada.

'O que disse?' Hermione perguntou.

'E, bem, talvez eu ainda não tenha te esquecido.' ele disse ainda olhando para o chão.

Pronto, era tudo que ela precisava ouvir, Hermione pulou no percoço de Ron e lhe deu um beijo, que ele retornou com carinho e entusiasmo.

Eles se beijaram por minutos e mais minutos, até que a porta de um dos dormitorios foi aberta, eles se soltaram antes que Neville pudesse ver o que estavam fazendo.

'Quer saber? Não me importo, vou no banheiro de qualquer forma!' ele disse revoltado, mas parou ao ver a cara de Ron e Hermione 'O que foi?'

'Nada, eu só acho que você realmente não devia ir no banheiro entre meia noite e três horas.' Ron disse com um sorriso sarcastico.

Hermione riu e Neville saiu com uma cara confusa no rosto.


End file.
